


Death Is Upon Us

by Fluttershy6969



Series: Sad Grumps oneshots [3]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Game Grumps, Don’t read if you don’t like blood, Other, There’s no talking in this one, shit gets real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluttershy6969/pseuds/Fluttershy6969
Summary: We had nothing to eat, so don’t blame me! Blame them!
Series: Sad Grumps oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121033





	Death Is Upon Us

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is my first time writing horror shit so go easy on me ok?

Car windows smashed, buildings destroyed, roads cracked, everything seemed to be gone or destroyed. The only ones left where Arin, Dan, Barry, Ross, Suzy, Holly, Kevin, and Brian. They did meet other survivors but they were usually crazy. A thing was roaming around in the streets, it was believed to have sharp teeth, sharp claws, four eyes, horns, a long tongue, the skin was black, and it's skin was torn in some places. Some people said it looked like the ghost of a mutant dog while others thought that it was walking monster. There was one thing people agreed on what it look like. They said that it wasn't nice. People have claimed to see dry blood on the things hands. it looked like it had been dragged from the ground. People began to call it The Harvester. The thing killed many people one could even say it killed almost everyone in Los Angeles. The eight grumps where hiding in an old bank that was abandoned, they were in the dark vault. Two of them escaped from the thing that nearly killed them. Arin had many scratch marks. He had run into The Harvester while looking for food for his friends. He was grabbed the thing had scratched his eye, his arms, the things fingers dug deep into Arin's skin and pulled down causing three deep scratches to appear on his chest. The thing tore his arm off. Arin screamed in pain he was lucky to have the others close by as they distracted the thing to chase other people somehow. Dan has grabbed Arin's severed arm and Suzy sewed it back on him. Arin had the most bandages. Dan on the other hand didn't get too hurt as the thing sensed that Dan was not that strong and tried to kill him instantly. Brian threw a spear at it causing it to run away. The eight grumps were planning on how to kill the thing and to save humanity. There was no food left nothing to drink. No matter how many abandoned stores they looked in there was no food inside. Dan's stomach growled he was hungry. Arin's stomach growled he was also hungry. The two had just gotten back from hunting the only thing they found was a dead mouse. The two were talking as the walked back to the bank. The vault was a crack open. Arin opened it all the way. Dan began to cry and Arin was standing there in silence. The horrified faces of Arin and Dan as they look at the mess that Kevin made. their friends were killed their organs were missing indicating that Kevin killed them out of hunger hunger. They all knew that cannibalism wasn’t the answer to an empty stomach, yet chose to kill this only friends. Kevin was on the floor blood on his hands. Arin and Dan looked up to wall. On the wall was the words Death Is Upon Us written in blood. Those were the final words Arin and Dan saw before their screams filled the room.


End file.
